Kekkei Genkai
by Ellnidra
Summary: Neji and Kakashi, are sent upon a mission that is equally dangerous and annoying. Only later in their venture to accomplish their mission, do they find out just how hard and far three girls will go to destroy and have fun in finding their mission out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really really really don't own Naruto... unfortunately

Kekkai Genkai

Chapter 1

The day was becoming short, was the first observation, but if you looked closely and listened intently, you would be able to see blurs of silver and dark brown passing overhead through the trees. They were travelling quickly through the foliage, because they were missing-nin, for now anyways, on orders. The eldest of the two stopped on a tree nearby their destination. They looked out into the distance at the small town called Sakura, their destination for now.

They could see the town busling full of occupants, hurrying to get to their homes before nitfall. It didn't take a genius to tell that being outside at night in this town was a dangerous thing. The sun was setting and everyone in sight was either heading home or entering their home. It was then that the duo decided to jump down from their perch and head towards the small town called Sakura.

_Flashback_

_They were headed towards the Hokage tower quickly after being called there. Once they reached the front doors, they went inside and went straight towards the Tsunade's office. Shizune greeted them with a quick '_good-morning_', and the eldest of the two knocked on the door to her office. They both knew it must have been something important, for both of them, AMBU, to go on the mission. The entered as a quick and sturdy '_come in_' was heard. They entered and were shocked to say the least. There was Tsunade sitting straight and looking seriously at them, not a sake bottle in sight. All her pare work was neatly filed ontop of her desk, on the sides. It was as they thought, it must be important._

_"You called upon us Hokage-Sama?" asked the eldest of the two, Kakashi._

_"Yes I have," she stated, and then nodded towards a pair of seats in front of her desk, telling them to sit, which they did, and then continued,"I have called you both here for a very important mision, Hayate, Hyuuga."_

_She looked grave, as if there was something bothering her, "This is an S-Class mission. There have been reports of a new organization similar to that of Akatsuki, but not nearly as powerful. They call themselves The Death Eaters. They have proven to be dangerous and can become even more powerful, if not stopped," she paused taking a couple of seconds to observe their reactions, which were intially shock and understanding. She then started again, "You are both to go to the town cosest to the last sighting report, called Sakura. It has been said that their headquarters are close to there. For this mission you will have to become... missin-nin," she said hesitantly. There was a look of plain shock on there faces before they masked there emotions and asked,_

_"Why must we do that, if I may ask?" asked Hyuuga Neji the younger of the two._

_"You may, and that is because I want you to infiltrate their orgazation and bring it down from the inside. For you to do that you have to become a member, which they only hire missing-nin. They also only hire missing-nin with bloodlines, and that is the reason why I am sending you two."_

_She took a deep breath before continuing her little, but important speech to them, "I will tell the Hyuuga clan about this and make tell the rest of town that you, both, attempted to kill Hyuuga Hiashi for power, and money. I will also tell our trustworthy allies about this, but you will be in enemy territory with bounties on your heads, so I suggest you stay on guard at all times," she paused giving them time to react._

_"How will we be entering this organization Hokage-Sama?" asked Kakashi._

_"In the town called Sakura, in Stone, there will be a pub connecting to a hotel, that you will be staying at. Keep most of your identities hidden, they will come to you. Hide the Sharingan and the Byakugan. They will know who you are anyways," she paused again, and then added, "is there anything else you need to know about the mission?"_

_"Yes, when will we be leaving and for how long?" asked Neji._

_Tsunade nodded and explained, "You will leave in the night, and are not to be seen understand?" She waited until they nodded to finish, "I do not know the exact amount of time, but pack for a month or so, if not more," she concluded, and watched their backs as they headed out the door._

_That night after they packed, they met up and jumped over the wall and into the night. They had to hurry, for it would only be hours before the Hokage announces their statuses._

_End Flashback_

They were now walking through the village and taking in the details that they could. It was a small town, and it wasn't the best enviroment to bring up children, but it was nice in it's own little ways. The buildings were painted in different, yet still all dark, colors. There was only a couple of houses and buildings with broken windows. They soon came upon the hotel connected to the pub that they would be staying at, and entered.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. The walls were bare, but clean and there was a couple of rugged looking seats on the sides of the entry way. At the end of the room there was a receptionist, from what they suspected, with a large black cloak over him or her, they couldn't tell, with the hood up and covering their face. From the size of the person, they suspected it was a woman. All they could see of her was her hands which were presently occupied with writting.

The duo walked up to the front desk, and waited quietly until the reseptionist finished writing and took notice of them. They waited, and waited, and waited, until Kakashi coughed onto his fist. Neji threw him a glare telling him that they weren't supposed to do too much to cause people to notice them. Which was innocently returned with a look saying that he just needed to cough. Innocent, right.

The receptionist glanced up, and then turned to them fully with a sadistic grin on her face. They still couldn't see much, just her chin and lips.The rest was covered by the shadow of her hood. "Welcome strangers," she said calmly, but surprisingly sadistic aswell.

"Hello, we would like to occomodate two single rooms in your hotel, if there are some available," replied Kakashi, keeping on guard from the creepy girl. She couldn't be more than a year or two younger than Neji. They both watched as she flipped through her notebooks and binders, for what they assumed was a room for them.

"Shit," she muttured under her breath. They both looked at her as she paused, took a deep breath, took out a small piece of paper, and start writting on it. They both tryed to see if they could catch what she was writting, but couldn't because she was blocking their view, almost purposely. "Freaking people, and their freaking ways," she kept curssing darkly under her breath, but with their trained hearing, they could catch most of her cursing. She then, surprisingly, took out a kunai. The duo watched carefully as she slowly moved, almost gliding with her cloak around her, to the other side of her overly long desk. She then stopped abruptly and turned her back to them while sliding a small part of the wall open.

The boys raised brow at this, but were still on guard. She then turned her attention back to them and said innocently, "This will just take a moment, you may take a seat if you wish," all that completed with a small sadistic grin, as if she knew they were suspicious of her every move. Innocent, right.

She turned back, to the small opening open, while holding up the kunai with the note she wrote attached, the boys raised another brow at this, and threw it quickly into the darkness of the opening. She then pulled out a small wooden plank from under her desk, and placed it under the opening in the middle, supporting the weight, and keeping it from closing. She then walked back to her desk and moved in front of it. She pushed a couple of the contents from the side of her desk to the middle, then lifted herself up, and sat down on the desk, facing them. Great.

"So," she said mildly, "it will take a small bit of time, so, where did you two come from, or is the question, where to?" she asked suspiciously with a small grin and giggle. They looked at each other, talking through their eyes. Neji didn't want to tell the girl anything, and just ignore her, but Kakashi didn't want to be rude, so he decided to answer vaguely and ask her questions instead.

"We came from here and there, but are just staying for a bit, then passing through," he answered, then asked, "what kind of things happen in this town that might be worth doing before we leave," he asked polietly.

She shrugged, "Really all depends on who ya are," she replied just as vaguely. She smirked at them, as if challenging them to ask something else. Hyuuga Neji took that challenge,

"What if we were someone like you, what would you do around here, if you were travelling?" he asked back. She looked at him blankly for a few moments, possibly trying to find an answer. Neji smirked at her until she matched his with her own smirk.

"Well if, _you_, were, _me_, then you would probably spend most of your time in the bar," she pointed to a door to the side of the room, "that's where you can do the most and where they have the best achohol in all'a town. You should go sometime, maybe I'll buy ya guys a drink-"

'THUNK'

She didn't get to finish whatever she was about to say, because now on the wooden plank was a douplicate of the same kunai and another note attached to it and a set of keys. She hoped off the desk and headed over to the opening fully aware of the two pairs of eyes following her. She took the kunai and pulled it off the plank. She placed the object on her desk, and then made her way back to the opening. She paused at it, and then snickered to herself. She cupped her hands to her mouth in a shouting fashion, and then did just that, "Thanks PINKY!" she exclaimed, and then quickly pulled the plank out from it's position, and then hurriedly closed the opening.

Kakashi and Neji both glanced at each other, shrugged, and then looked back at the receptionists. She now had her back to the wall beside the opening. All of a sudden they heard the sound of kunai and shuriken being thrown, and flying through the air, from the once open, opening.

'THUNK'

'THUNK'

'THUNK'

'THUNK'

'MEOW'

'THUNK'

They could hear the weapons hitting the other side of the opening, and possibly a... cat? The receptionist was smirking and chuckling evily to herself while glancing at the closed opening. Innocent, right. She then turned back to her desk, oviously not worried for the cat,or not really caring. Neji guessed the latter. She then picked up the kunai, detached the note, put the kunaiin one of her pouches, and then read the note.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... kk!" she said like a little kid. Then she turned to the two waiting AMBU, who were just pleasantly watching her incident with the wall. "It seems that they couldn't find two single rooms," she said making herself look sorry, for their inconvinience. Innocent, right. We opened our mouths to say that it was alright, and that we would look around for another hotel when she finished, "BUT! We do have a room with two beds in it," she concluded, with another sadistic grin on her pretty little face... that they still couldn't see because of the hood.

All of a sudden the side door connected to the pub opened, revealing yet another slim figure with a cloak and hood covering them. She looked at them and asked, "So, you takin' the room or not?"

"Yes that will be fine, thank you miss..." Kakashi said waiting for them to tell them their names. She looked at the receptionists, which in return, just happened to grin even wider. She turned back to us and said impasively and calmly,

"She tried to scare the shit out of ya, didn't she?" The boys raised an eyebrow while the receptionist literally fell off her desk glaring at her, but before she could respond, the other woman grabbed the keys off the desk and headed down one of the hallways from the room. Partway, she glanced over her shoulder and said,

"You coming?" Then she turned and kept walking in her direction, leaving Kakashi and Neji to trail like lost puppies. "We never did catch your names," she pointed out, but before we could respond, she continued, "but then again, neither did we."

She stopped at a door and opened it with the key that came out of the opening in the wall. She pointed inside and said, "This is where you will be staying sirs, and if you need anything then just go to the receptionist," she paused and then continued with a smirk, "her name's Leiko, and mine's Keiko. You may also see another one of us named Sakura, but you didn't hear it from me. She's the one that owns the hotel. The bar is also opened from ten to twelve at night. Anything else?" she asked after awhile.

Kakashi took it upon himself to answer, "No, thank you Keiko-San." She nodded, handed the keys over to the boys, and then headed down the way they came from towards the Leiko's desk. After the boys were in their room, Keiko went into a door behind the receptionists' desk with Leiko. A couple of minutes later, after complicated twists and turns in multiple dark hallways, they came to a room lit poorly by candles and a table in the middle. On a chair by the side of the table was a shadow

"So, who, and what were they?"asked the shadow in the darkness. Keiko and Leiko decided to answer in unison.

"Hayate Kakashi, and Hyuuga Neji, bloodlines are Sharingan and Byakugan," they said, "but we could tell it was them by their chakra signatures."

"Good, nice kenkkai genkais, then prepare for our new guests," replied the shadow.

"Hai, Cherry-Chan!" exclaimed Leiko.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan," said Keiko, a little more calmly than her former.

"Also could you go retreive Mr. Cuddles? I _accidentally_ threw himat Leiko," Sakura asked with a sheepish smile. Keiko sighed before glaring at Leiko and muttering,

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series... unfortunetly

- Thx for reviews

- Please R & R

- Ellnidra

Kekkei Genkai

Chapter 2

Neji woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up from his position on the bed he slept in the night before. He squinted, ajusting to the light, before fully opening his eyes and surveying his surroundings. He was in a small hotel room with two beds, a small desk with a lamp, a dresser, and two doors. One leading to a small, but adequate bathroom, and the other leading to the hallway outside of the room.

He looked towards the bed beside his own, and noticed that it was un-made, and without a personel accomadating it. He found Kakashi sitting in a chair across from him reading his orange smut. Neji rolled his pupiless eyes, before getting up from his seating position, and stretching. Kakashi looked up from his book at him and greeted, "Morning sunshine," before sticking his nose back into his book.

Neji flinched at the nickname, and glared at him through his book. He then turned his attention to the slow approaching steps, that were headed towards their door. Kakashi put his book back into his back pocket before slowly making his way towards the door himself.

"What are-," but Neji was cut off by the knocking on their door, just as Kakashi reached it. He opened the door to reveal a girl that looked a year or two younger than Neji, looking up at them, with a pleasent smile on her face. She had snow white hair and dark onyx eyes. She wore a black cloak around her, hiding her body from view.

"How may we help you young miss?" asked Kakashi politely towards the girl. Neji just watched, and waited for the answer.

"I was just here to inform you that there was breakfast ready in the dinning room, if you wanted to have some," she said with a grin, before it slightly falltering while she murmured under her breath, "before the other pigs eat it all up."

Kakashi chuckled playfully, before returning his answer to the girl, "We will be there in a few minutes, after we change." The girl nodded and pointed to a door down the hallway, towards the opposite direction of the reception desk.

"It's that door, when your ready, I'll try my best to save you both a plate before it's gone," she said before she departed with a small bow, and heading off in the direction she pointed to, the moment before. When she was out of sight, Kakashi closed his door so that he and Neji could change into a new pair of clothes that they brought with them.

The girl entered the dinning room, which was nicely lite with lights, because it didn't have any windows to allow light to come in. In the dinning room, were a couple of the guests eat happily while talking to each other. They all knew that when inside the Sakura Hotel, they could relax and enjoy themselves for the short time being.

She made her her way into the door, from the dinning room, that lead to the small kitchen. Inside she found both of her partners and friends, Keiko and Sakura. They were currently cooking, they never loved the art of cooking, but were good at it nevertheless. They had to make a mealfor both their new guests, Hyuuga Neji and Hayate Kakashi, but ofcourse they were going to make their first meal for the,a little more... interesting for lack of better term, for both of them. They were going to add certain... drugs, as one would put it, into their food to make it more interesting for the trio in the kitchen. They never had two famous ninjas from leaf before, in their hotel, much less at the same time. They weren't sure why they were here, in this small, felon infested town, but they were going to make sure that for whatever reason they were here, be it mission or travelling through, they, the trio, were going to make it as hard, or in this case hilarious, time for them.

The Sakura Hotel didn't take kindly to shinobi, but the more money, the better. Theynever said they couldn't have a little fun. Leiko, being the one who just entered the kitchen from telling the duo that breakfast would be ready soon, walked over to her friends and asked, "Is it ready yet? And what exactly did you put in them?" she said pointing to the dishes, which were now filled with the usual food they served, but meant what type of drugs they used.

Keiko looked up fromthe dish she was creating, before grinning sadistically and saying cryptically, "You'll see," and then chuckling to herself, madly. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the response before saying herself,

"We added some... 'things', that will surely... 'turn' there jobs a lot more difficult," she concluded with a small grin of her own while Keiko started a full blown laughter. Leiko just sighed knowing that she wouldn't get a straight answer out of either of the two, so she just asked

"Wait turn? Does that mean it's a potion? Are they undetectable? They look like jounin by their vests. And if the potions are undetectable, then are they done?" she asked with must enthusiasm and anticipation. Sakura did her finishing touches on the plate, by adding a slimy dreen substance to the food froma bottle she carried in her cloak. The substance dissapeared before their eyes, being absorbed by the food, while not showing a single sign that there was anything wrong or different about it. She then turned her attention to Leiko before sighing and replying,

"Yes, it's done. The rest of your questions will be answered by the nins, themselves," she finished before handing her the plate she made,along with the one Keiko made too. "Now set those in the dinning room and wait for them to arrive, and if they're already there, then just set them in front of them. We'll be out there in a minute with our own food," she said before turning away while Leiko nodded and headed out the door with the food.

When she entered the dinning room, she found their two new guests sitting silently while waiting for their food. She stopped behind them and placed their food in front of them while they turned to her, as if they just noticed her in the room. "Your food's served," she said with a small mock bow before seating herself in front of them on the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you," said Kakashi when she was seated, but continued after he saw that she had no food of her own in front of her, "don't you have food too?" She just giggled in reply, as if ammused by his comment. Not a moment later, the doors from the kitchen opened. The duo, also known as Kakashi and Neji, turned to look at the new occupants of the room, only to find one woman with black hair, that resembled the darkness, and pure white eyes. She wore the same type of cloak as Leiko did, not revealing her body at all except her hands when she placed her dish in front of a seat beside Leiko, and seating herself in the chair aswell. Leiko looked down at her plate and then asked childishly,

"What about me?" she also added some fake tears that were swelling up into her eyes. By this time the rest of the geusts were watching with ammused eyes, obviously used to their small confrontation. Keiko sighed, and then said back with a grin,

"Oops! I forgot! Sorry, guess you'll have to go hungry then," she then started digging into her food while the two boys were watching as Leiko's sad act turned into a small pout, with her arms folded across her chest. The duo kekkei genkkai wielders turned their attention back to the door when they heard it open again.

This time they saw the figure of a small woman, about the age of the other two, walk in through the door. She wore the same cloak, except that on this one, there was a small pattern of cherry blossoms on the bottom-right side. The hood was up so they couldn't see her face. She carried in two plates of food, when they heard the other geusts bow to her when she entered, saying, "Good morning Sakura-San," and then waiting her reply of a quick, 'Good morning to you too,' before continuing to eat again. Kakashi and Neji glanced at each other before thinking simultaneously, _'Sakura, that's the name of the owner of the hotel'_ they turned back to her as she sat down in front of the, on the other side of Leiko. She also placed one plate in front of herself, and the other in front of her partner in... crime?

"Thank you for allowing us to stay at your hotel Sakura-San," said Kakashi with a small bow of his head. Neji followed suit, and did the same. She just chuckled at their formality, while her other two friends were snickering to themselves. Sakura just waved their formality off with her hand and replied,

"It was my pleasure, now please, enjoy the food," she finished, and started pulling off her hood to eat. When her hood was down, the boys were astonished to say the least. She had cherry blossom hair with bright emerald eyes, which were now looking at them with amusement. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

They both broke out of their trance like state at her voice, and started eating as well, only after they had started eating, did it occur to them that they should have checked it for poison. They froze in their motion, utensils still in their mouths. Leiko and Keiko were both laughing and rolling around on the ground on the inside, but that would give them away, so they settled for snickering behind their hands while Sakura spoke again.

"Do not worry, we have no intention of poisoning you," she paused and then added just for the fun of it, "yet." Both boys already knew that if it were poisoned, then there would be no saving them, they had already digested have of their plates before noticing. They decided that they had enough, and that the girls truly didn't have any reason to poison them, much less with their other guests still at the table on the other side of the room, before standing, bowing to Sakura once more, and then heading out to the pub, to see if they could get any information for their mission from in there. They walked towards the bar, expecting a rugged looking pub like any other in small towns like these. The hotel had been quite the find, but when they entered the bar, the first thing they noticed was how _clean_ and _tidy_ it looked.

It quite resembled the bar at Kohona infact; a bar table with a marble counter and with stools around it, tables set up around the room with chairs aroung them too. The only thing that they noticedthat wasn't like Kohona, was the fact that most of the men in there were rugged and felon looking. Unfortunetly, for them, they had to try and fit in, so they took a seat a an empty table in one of the deserted corners of the room, to talk and listen for information from the other groups of men.

They heard little talk and gossip,but even when they did hear some, it was about nothing that was connected to their mission, just about the hotel owners! They could both hear one of the bulky men in the other corner say to his company about them, "They say the three hotel owners were once called the famous Blossoms, the Death Blossom, the Purity Blossom, and their leader, the Cherry Blossom. They also say that they killed on numerous acounts and were assasins hired by lords of all kinds!" exclaimed the man in a whisper. Another one of the men leaned in and asked,

"And who would 'they' be? The ones giving you the information, I mean," he elaborated. The first man shrugged and then replied,

"Just from the gossip that goes around these parts. That's probably why their so well respected, but I also saw one of them beat up a man that had caused some sort of trouble, in this here bar," said the first man again.

"I heard that they are in some sort of organization," said another whispering now, but Kakashi and Neji both heard, and leaned a little closer too, to hear if they could catch from what, or any information. It was the only lead they had sofar, and they unconciously made a mental note to themselves to watch the little owners of the hotel closely. They were probably just a small organization, or in a small group, but that was more of a lead than nothing.

" I heard they were called the-"


	3. Author's Note

Kekkei Genkai… The Authors Note Edition!!

Hey fellow readers! …ok well I'm deciding (after my extra, super-duper long hiatus) that I'm going to take down this story (Kekkei Genkai) for a small while so that I can re-read over it, make corrections, and then post it back up with more chapters attached… (hopefully) sound good?

Ellnidra


End file.
